1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery holddown fixtures, and more particularly to resilient holddown structures for attenuating shock and for conforming to various battery venting arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery holddowns for attaching storage batteries to the body of a motor vehicle have been known in the past. Typically such holddowns are specifically designed for the battery configuration then in existence, adapted to connect to the adjacent vehicle structure and conformed as a rigid member with very little compliance in the shape thereof. Recently, however, batteries of the `maintenance free` configuration have been devised for substitution for the original batteries, characterized by a great variety of venting arrangements which, because of the fixed holddown configurations, are difficult to secure.
One specific example of this installation difficulty will be found in a brochure entitled "Hold-Down Modifications Manifold Vent Automotive Batteries" PS-5685, Gould, Inc. Automotive Battery Division, P.0. Box 43140, St. Paul, Minnesota. As indicated in this brochure substantial cutting and reforming of the hold down structure is entailed in the course of securing of the Gould Calcium Plus (TM) maintenance free battery.
In addition to this lack of universal adaptability the prior art hold downs also entail rigid structural contact thus enhancing the transfer of the higher frequency components of road shock into the battery with possible consequent damage to the plates. Accordingly, for both the foregoing aspects the use of rigid hold downs presents some undesirable results and a resilient hold down of an accommodating configuration is both desired and necessary in the marketplace. It is one such resilient hold down that is disclosed herein.